


Happy Kitty

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, Drug-ish reference, Gen, General Tooka, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Plants, Tooka-Wan, Tooka-nip, Trees, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: They run into a plant of the Nepeta species.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Happy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts), [Pink_Saber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/gifts).



"How much longer?"

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are-?"

"If I hear 'are we nearly there yet' once more, I swear-!" Cody growled.

"I was going to ask whether those plants are meant to be all pointing towards the General."

"Wait. What?" Cody asked as he flung his head around to look at the General.

And just as the shiny had said, the plants were all facing the Jedi. The Jedi Master, in general, was crouched down looking at them.

"Sir?" Cody asked as he approached him and stood next to the red-head, "what are they doing?"

"I don't-," just as Obi-Wan spoke, they all released oil into the air.

When the mist of oil had faded, Cody found himself knocked from his feet, Obi-Wan rubbing his cheek against Cody's should armour. "Err, sir?" Cody asked as he tried to push the man off him.

"I don't think you'll get a response from the General, sir," Book spoke up.

"Why's that?" Cody grunted, still trying to get the man off him.

"This plant is apart of the Nepeta species," Book stated.

"And?"

"It's effectively Tooka-nip."

"Kriff," Cody muttered.

"What does Tooka-nip do?" Waxer asked.

"It simulates Tooka pheromones," Wrap stated, "seventy to eighty per cent of Tooka's get affected, and even then it is two different ways."

"Please tell me it is effecting the General the second-way, not the first," Cody almost begged.

"I believe it is affecting the General in the first-way, sir," Wrap winced.

As Cody almost exploded with swears, the 212th turned to Wrap for a further explanation.

"It can make Tooka's have a 'sexual response'," Book stated, "or get hyper."

212th.exe has stopped working

"How long will the General be affected?"

"Ten minutes."

212th.exe is starting to reboot.

"Then he is only immune for another thirty minutes."

212th.exe reboot has failed.

\-----

"General, you back with us?"

"C-Cody? What happened?" Obi-Wan groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead. "I remember those plants, but the rest is hazy."

"That's probably for the best, sir," Cody grunted, "now. Sir. Get up."

"Oh, sorry, Cody," Obi-Wan stated as he staggered to his feet.

"No worries, sir," Cody grunted as he got to his feet, "just let's get going before it happens again."

"It could happen again?" Obi-Wan recoiled.

"You only have an immunity to the plants for thirty minutes," Book chirped.

"Only thirty minutes?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then they will affect me again?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then we need to get going," Obi-Wan stated, pulling his robes around himself tighter as he strode forwards and stumbled again.

"Alright, sir, let's take this nice and gently," Cody stated, grabbing Obi-Wan and resting the man's arm over his shoulder.

\-----

" _Osik, please, no,_ " Cody muttered as a cloud of oil went up in the air.

This was the third time this had happened, and each time they were forced to wait for ten minutes while the Tooka-nip affected the General.

Cody grunted as Obi-Wan almost slammed into him, but thanks to already having hold of him, he managed to stay standing upright.

Wrap watched as Cody seemed to mutter something to the Ka'ra before crouching down and _picking up the General!_

" _Sorry, sir,_ " Cody muttered as he picked the General up from his back and behind his knees.

\-----

"I'm so sorry, Cody," Obi-Wan almost cried as his body kept wiggling slightly.

"Don't worry, sir, you are unable to control it," Cody stated, grunting as an elbow hit him.

"But, you're meant to be sleeping," Obi-Wan brought up.

"So are you, sir," Cody pointed out, "anyway, it's only every two hours this time."

"For half-an-hour at a time!"

"You can not control it, soon we will be off this planet," Cody stated, pinning Obi-Wan against himself tighter.

"And away from trees, you seem to be getting a bad experience with them as of recent."

Cody glanced around at the tree he was currently sat in, "I might just agree with that."

\-----

"Lieutenant, why are you two days late?" Anakin asked.

Waxer removed his helmet, his eye twitching, "we had to walk through twenty miles."

"Of what?"

"Of Tooka-nip," Boil gritted out, his eye equally twitching.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and the rest of the 501st watched the 212th board the transport ships - all having various twitching appendages.

" _Come on, sir. Not much further_."

"Is that Cody, sir?" Rex asked.

"I believe it is, and Obi-Wan is with him," Anakin stated.

Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin shared a look as they charged off to get to Cody and Obi-Wan.

Both men were stumbling forwards, Cody almost dragging Obi-Wan. Both commanding officers looked exhausted.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted as he charged over only to whisper, " _Obi-Wan?_ " When the man shed away from his touch.

"It has been an exhausting walk, Anakin; I'd just like a chance to sleep without waking up constantly because of a plant," Obi-Wan groaned, "and my whole body still feels weird from the last incident with the plants."

When Anakin spoke, it came out harsher than he meant to, "then why is Commander Cody holding you?"

Obi-Wan recoiled (Cody stumbling at the movement) staring at Anakin in slight shock before a stoic mask covered his face, "because I'd collapse without the assistance."

"Come on, sir, let's get to the transport before we both collapse," Cody groaned, pulling Obi-Wan forwards.

Within the transport, the two found one of the sides and almost slid down it until they were sat on the floor, promptly falling unconscious in the safety the two battalions gave and the lack of Tooka-nip.

\-----

"Obi-Wan, look at what I found," Plo stated, holding the plant out to the man.

" **No!** "

Plo looked around in confusion as the 212th all collectively shouted at him before the plant let out of a mist of oil into the air.

Cody quickly dragged General Kenobi back as Waxer and many others of Ghost Company dragged the stunned General Koon and Wolfie away.

" _It's alright, sir,_ " Cody whispered as he tucked them both against a wall, " _give in, it'll be over before you know it. I got this watch, morut'yc._ "

"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan sighed as his eyes slowly glassed over as the Tooka-nip's oil took effect, "I am so so grateful, Cody, for putting up with all this."

" _I know, sir,_ " Cody whispered, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's head, " _I know._ "

\-----

"Cody?"

"Yes, General?"

"I might be about to do something foolish," Obi-Wan stated.

"More than usual?"

"I want to touch the plant," Obi-Wan stated bluntly.

"The Tooka-nip?" Cody asked, putting down his work.

"I have this tingling sensation that keeps telling me to touch the plant," Obi-Wan stated, his hand almost shaking.

"The Tooka in you probably wants to feel the happiness that can come from the oil," Cody sighed, "you've never allowed yourself to feel its effects fully. It quite understandable for you to get that craving."

"What are you suggesting, Cody?"

"Allow yourself to get affected by the plant," Cody said, "but welcome it, you are in a private space that I can lock down for ten minutes so that you have the privacy you want."

"I- Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly.

"It's probably the reason you kept the plant gift in the first place, even if it is locked away," Cody shrugged.

"Probably."

Cody nodded as he moved towards the locked cupboard where the plant was being kept (in an eco dome of course) before unlocking and placing the plant onto the table, "enjoy, I guess?"

Obi-Wan laughed before approaching the plant. Everything was locked away, even his lightsaber, so there wasn't much danger like that. But the whole 'approach a drug for Tookas that effects you' thing, didn't sit that well on the 'no danger, danger' scale.

The plant let out a fine mist, almost invisible if it wasn't for the way the oil sparkled in the light. It took a moment, but Obi-Wan's eyes slowly glassed over, a free smile spreading across his face. When he started to move, each step looked almost like a dance.

Cody felt his lips twitch slightly as General Kenobi faded away to the carefree General Tooka took his place for the meantime. Stepping away, he went to walk out the door when Tooka-Wan stepped in front of him.

His movements were twisting and turning - aided by The Force. He rubbed his cheek lightly against Cody, before moving away again, twisting and turning around the man.

"You okay, General?" Cody asked, stepping back as the General rubbed a cheek against him again, "you want me to stay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when he got a light hum. "I just need to lock the door then, sir, can I do that?" It must be pointless to ask, but he tried anyway, and enough of Obi-Wan was still there for the man to step back and allow him to lock the door.

He hummed as Cody stepped back into the room, dancing around him as he kept lightly touching against him.

"Enjoying yourself, sir?"

He hummed.


End file.
